


Confrontations and Unexpected Endings

by ddh1973



Series: Chickens Coming Home To Roost [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddh1973/pseuds/ddh1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz finally gets some answers from Simmons in the aftermath of going to prison while Daisy confronts the creature that has taken over Ward's body with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations and Unexpected Endings

Six months had passed; Leo Fitz sat in the visiting room the same as he always had every week since Jemma had went to prison. He watched as Jemma was led into the room and as she sat down at the table. She looked okay but there were bags under her eyes from where it was obvious she hadn’t been sleeping.

The door closed before either one of them said a word. He just hoped that she wouldn’t evade the same question he has asked her every week since she was sentenced.

“Why would you take that deal, Jemma?”

“Oh Fitz, they had video footage of me attempting to throw that splinter bomb at Ward, Bakshi trying to stop me and his death. The both of us were going to prison because I just had to get my revenge on him. I couldn’t let that happen to you. I knew that you didn’t like what I was planning to do but you were protecting me.”

“Jemma…”

“How are the others doing?”

Fitz could tell that Jemma was trying to change the subject and he went along with her, at least for now.

“Coulson got life without parole for killing Ward and for ordering Daisy to kill Donnie Gill. The DA told me I had to tell the truth about what I saw on that planet or she would have me arrested for perjury.

May has been given court order therapy to deal with Bahrain and had to face the father of the little girl she killed. She was also sentenced to ten years for her part in Kara Palamas death.”

“What about Bobbi and Hunter?”

“Bobbi was sent before a war crimes tribunal for her part in Agent Palamas being kidnapped and tortured by Hydra. She got five years while Hunter is being deported back to England to stand trial for killing his friend in that stupid fight club.”

“What about Daisy?”

“She was given a ten year suspended sentence for killing Donnie Gill and shooting Ward. She has been sent on a deep undercover mission for Ward’s sister to keep from going to prison. That damn thing that was in Will’s body got inside of Ward’s and the sister wants it out of her brother so she can give his body a proper burial. The Secret Warriors have been delegated to make it happen.”

“Fitz, she made a deal with Hillary Ward to get the DA to offer me a deal that would keep you out of prison,” Jemma commented quietly.

“How did you find that out?”

“My cellmate told me that after I found out that Hillary Ward is paying her to protect me in prison. Daisy is looking out for us, Fitz.”

“Why didn’t she do the same thing with Coulson?”

“She is furious about him killing Ward. Despite her anger at his betrayal and trying to move on with Lincoln, Daisy still has feelings for him.  How are she and Lincoln doing despite all of this?”

“They broke up, Jemma. He refuses to be the rebound and second choice. He is still helping her with their mission but that is all.”

“Fitz, Grant Ward is dead and he would be sitting in prison with the rest of us if he wasn’t.”

“It’s her life and we can’t make her choices for her.”

“Well I won’t be there to help for at least another four and a half years,” she said tearfully.

“Promise me something, Fitz.”

Fitz had a feeling about what she was going to say and was ready to argue back at her.

“Move on with your life. Don’t wait for me. If you find someone to have a life with, take it.”

“Not bloody likely.”

* * *

Daisy watched as the creature made his way towards her and had to remember that this wasn’t Ward but something else possessing his body.

“My host still thinks about you and regrets everything he did to lose what the two of you could have had together,” he said.

The sound of Ward’s voice sent chills down her spine and knew that what she was about to do had to be done. Ward needed to be at peace and not having his body used like that.

She glanced down at the terrigen crystal in her hand before she dropped it to the floor. The sight of it turning the creature in Grant’s body to stone caused tears to fill her eyes but then the unexpected happened. Fire burst from the stone and incinerated it in a matter of seconds.

Daisy watched as Ward’s body hit the floor, his clothes burned off of him and leaving him naked. She gasped in shock as his voice carried over to her.

“What’s happening to me, Skye?”

Daisy watched as Lincoln rushed into the room and started to examine Ward and felt numb to everything around her but the man lying on the ground, talking quietly to Lincoln.

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen several wonderful authors use the way I ended this story and I want to thank them for coming up with that idea. I doubt it happens that way on the show.


End file.
